


The Hidden World but different

by orphan_account



Series: Winged [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: But Winged might be bit of a different timeline, Gen, IDEK how that last tag goes, Not related by kinda lol, Salt Of THW, Since here its Lightless, You might want to read Winged first?, protective sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's The Hidden World but I change scenes and Wing is pissed off at Toothless and the Light Fury.
Series: Winged [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680109
Kudos: 6





	The Hidden World but different

**Cage**

_What are you doing?_ Wing huffs at her 'brother' looking at an 'empty cage'. 

They both knew something was in there, years of pressing for injuries made her nose more sensitive and could detect a female smell. She runs off hearing Hiccup's voice. _Toothless, stop looking, if there's someone in there they clearly don't want to be rescued._

Finally Toothless stopped staring at the cage and FINALLY, they could get out of here.

**Smell Likes Trouble**

_WHERE are you going, don't you have a leader job to do?_ Wing had followed after Toothless, a new habit-she recognizes the scent. _Is this smell familiar?_

 _Faintly._ Toothless sounded distracted.

She suddenly stops and her wary ember eyes on the white dragon just lying there. Toothless didn't notice she stopped and kept going ahead. She was white but looked nothing like her. Her muscles tense when she sees the dragon growl at Toothless, ready to take down-ahem back him up. Wing nearly flew away as a blast hit the tree she was hiding behind, she turns her head to see that Hiccup and Astrid have arrived at the scene.

But they were more in view. Wing sensed danger when that dragon growled at the two humans. 

She reacted at the same time the danger fired, Wing pushes them both to the ground, trying to use her wings to make sure no damage could come to them. She had gotten bigger through the years. Wing spins around and runs out, snarling at the thing that tried to kill two humans. She was about to fire again and Wing's mouth glows blue signaling she was to going to use a blast too. 

Toothless however got between them to stop the fighting. Well, he tried. Wing effortlessly nudges him out of the way and shoots nearly hitting the dragon but she flies away. Fires a blast and seemingly goes through it, disappearing. She did not understand why Toothless looked so sad at the danger going away. 

Ignoring his odd behavior, she rushes over to Hiccup and Astrid and pokes her snout against them, feeling relieved when there was no damage. She overhears Hiccup's mate calling the pest a Light Fury. Whatever she is, she's a danger. 

**Danger**

Wing makes an alarming sound watching the danger grab Hiccup. She didn't care if Toothless fell due to his rider, not on him, she sped after the pest and rammed into her side, this ended up in Hiccup falling anyway. Wing was huffing by the time she caught the human and got him back where he belonged. Only for a blind second did she catch the awkward look on her brother's face. She makes sure to give the abomination a snarl.

Wing one again confused why Toothless would be sad? They did mention Toothless is in love with her, but who could be in love with such an eel? 

**Block**

Maybe that courting the Light Fury would have gone out better. 

If Wing did not appear out of anywhere and roared at the pest. She began shooting rapidly at the dangerous creature, spreading out her wings, a clear sign she was protecting the black dragon who was angrily questioning what she was doing. 

But Wing did not respond to him as she and the annoying thing growled at each other. Toothless could not stop the fight since they both took to the air. Every time the Light Fury tried to disappear, Wing would ram into her halting the attempt. Suddenly, the dragon growls at something else and flies off. Wing looks behind her to see that the danger had noticed Hiccup. And again the upset Toothless mood appeared. 

She swears he must have come down with something. Or the threat has some weird smell that only effects Night Furies. 

**She just brings danger**

Wing hoped this Light Fury might change and not be an eel. But then...that weird man appears and shot something into her. She fell and seemed to not be able to control anything or passed out. Toothless rushes where she fell, Wing panics and runs after him. Not because she wanted to be back up. 

There was that man! 

Aiming something at her dumbass brother. 

Running would not do, so she lifts off the ground and rams into Toothless to knock him out of fire. If her scales were dry, maybe that thing wouldn't have hit her, but she got exposed to water when they went searching for Toothless. Water in her scales allowed entry.

She felt...weird. She's been shocked by lightning, actually very useful as it had a temporary shocking effect. Wing sometimes pranked with it. Mostly attacked. Most dragon abilities did not affect her due to her species able to just soak up or just not listen to danger.

They could sense it but cannot hear it. In fact, she could not hear anything right now. But she could feel herself falling. She saw nothing. 

She....wanted to... roar out...to Toothless... to see... if he... was okay...but...

**She's...fine**

She's scared as she tries to speed up to her brother's unconscious body. Her wings had been folded into long for that long ordeal and she had no idea how she could stop him from falling. Suddenly something white in her eyes tackled them onto a cliff. Wing screeches noticing Hiccup was falling now, but her wings were too sore to fly. To her surprise...the Light Fury flew off. 

To save Hiccup much to her joy. 

But then a nightmare she did not know could ever exist started to happen. 

_Go to the Hidden World?! Here I thought you were being smart again!_ She interrupts Hiccup and Toothless' talk. 

_We'll be safe there._

_What makes you think that?! This is a bad Hiccup and Toothless idea! There are all sorts of dragons, probably dragons that EAT other dragons!_ Her shrieks and roars getting louder and distressed. _What happens if we run out of food? Soon we'll all be attacking each other! We'll all die!_

_You don't know that._

_ARE you two sure this is what you really want? Or even need? Dragons and humans are stronger as one!_

Wing turns towards Hiccup.

 _Hiccup! If only you could hear me! How can I tell you this is a bad idea?_

Then it hit her, she lets out a soft growl _NO ONE MOVE._ Then flew off as fast as her wings could take...to grab a long thick stick. Gladly, no one had moved nor dragon had flown off.

"What is she doing?" Hiccup mostly asked himself watching Wing dig at the grass, trying to get to the dirt. 

Luckily she moved quickly and had a wide patch of dirt. And begins drawing and writing with the stick. 

**We all are stronger as one.**

**No one wants to leave.**

**And no one needs to.**

**We have each other and that's all we need.**

\- - -

Wing traces her letters she wrote years ago. She would growl if anyone accidentally almost stepped on it. Because they were important. She was going to make sure bad Hicctooth ideas did not come again. 

So what if there were still dangerous and crazy humans out there? Hiccup has proved they are crazier.

They can fire all they got.

_But we have stubborn humans and they have stubborn dragons._

Her thoughts are interrupted by three little dragons hopping on her back. Well, time to play with her niece and nephews now. And then take more attempts at getting along with the Light Fury. Actually she was doing pretty well, everyone is just confused why she has not even talked to anyone. The answer was that she was holding her eggs in her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I wasn't putting a word for word in this. I haven't even seen the movie, just seen facts and the transcript. This was focusing on scenes I felt like Wing could fit into. Just a fanfic protest against the movie.


End file.
